


A Motion Away

by greenergrass



Category: Glee
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death from Old Age, Dementia NOS, Far Future, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenergrass/pseuds/greenergrass
Summary: She calls him Finn.





	A Motion Away

She calls him Finn.

He comes on Saturdays with fresh fruit or cookies. He wears red and talks about the weather. It’s been so cold this winter, and all that _snow_. But it’ll warm up soon.

He calls her Mom. For all that he’s a man— _a husband, a father_ —he’s still a boy without a mother, and she’s still a mother without a boy. He can’t find a good reason not to.

He writes letters. He writes letters about work and life and Blaine and the kids. She reads them back to him, sometimes.

_Kurt’s doing so well, Finn, listen—_

Sometimes, it’s like she knows. She takes his hand and squeezes and says, _I’m so proud of your brother. I wish Burt could see him now._

He wonders what his father would say.

He tells himself what he would tell his own children: _Be kind. Be brave. Take care of each other._

He leaves just before lunchtime. He says _I love you_ because it’s true.

He kisses her on the cheek. 

_It’s cold outside_ , she says.

He says, _It’ll warm up soon_. He says, _See you next week, Mom_.


End file.
